


What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [11]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Deryk stands then.  “Now, boys, come help Daddy out of his clothes.”Tyler worked on removing Deryk’s pants while Jamie took care of his shirt.  Once they are all naked, Deryk lies down on the bed his back against the head board, legs stretched out, slightly spread.  He pats the bed on either side, motioning for the boys to join him.





	What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the base plot is lionking's, but Pensy wrote most of this. So with that said, thank you to PensToTheEnd for fleshing out this story from the skeleton that was given to you you.
> 
> Here are some images to help you if you aren't familiar with the players
> 
> Deryk Engelland
> 
> Jamie and Tyler
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction, so this most likely didn't happen.
> 
> We are following the 2017-18 season throughout the hunt which means, some time with Chicago is coming up next.
> 
> If you want to make suggestions for the rest of the series feel free to comment below or catch us on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/milionking) and [here](https://penstotheend.tumblr.com).

There’s nothing like a warm, steamy sauna to ease tense muscles and help you to relax after a high energy game, and the win against Calgary at the AAC was certainly a high energy game.  Tyler is still riding the rush of his hat trick.  His excitement had him vibrating in his seat the whole drive home.  A hat trick and a win meant Jamie would also be in a good mood.  And that meant some fun time. 

Tyler’s been sitting with his head back and eyes closed, just letting the heat work into his muscles.  He can feel Jamie staring at him, though, an awareness that comes after years of being together.  Slowly he opens his eyes and turns his head to look towards Jamie.

“So.” Jamie draws out the word.

“So.”  Tyler answers.

Jamie arches an eyebrow questioningly and that’s all the hint Tyler needs.  He springs up and darts into the kink room to retrieve a bottle of lube.  When he comes back, he tosses it on the bench and moves to stand between Jamie’s knees.  Jamie’s hand comes up to grope Tyler’s hard cock.

“Hat trick, eh?  Made me hot as hell tonight.”  Jamie leans in to just flick his tongue over the tip of Tyler’s cock.  “I was, uh, thinking.  Fuck me?” 

Tyler smiles, his eyes dancing with excitement.  This is what he’s been hoping for since the beginning of their hunt.

“So, the plan worked.”  Tyler takes Jamie’s head in his hands and tips it back, making Jamie look up at him.  “Gabe made a convert out of you.”

Jamie dips his gaze down, then looks up shyly through his long lashes, large brown eyes, dark with desire.  “Well, Gally was okay, but with Gabe, I don’t know.  It was different.  And yeah, I liked it.  I liked getting fucked, okay.  I’ve said it.”

Tyler chuckles softly.

“Quit gloating.”  Jamie smiles, reaching around to smack Tyler’s firm ass.  “Besides.  I had to make sure you knew what you were doing first.  I can’t believe in all the fuckboying around you did you’d never topped before.”

“What can I say?  I liked the getting fucked part of being a fuckboy.”  Tyler smirks.  “So.  Big boy, what say you turn around and assume the position.  Let me show you what I’ve learned from our little expedition so far.” 

Tyler steps back so Jamie can get comfortable on the bench.  Jamie kneels on the cushion they keep in the sauna, just for these occasions.  He braces his hands against the wall and leans forward.  For good measure, he wiggles his rather large booty at Tyler.

“Show me what you got.”   

“Gladly, Professor Love.”

Tyler pours out a generous amount of lube.  He leans in, pressing his chest to Jamie’s back, kissing gently on the back of Jamie’s neck.  His fingers, with the cold lube, slip between Jamie’s cheeks.  The cold sensations against his sauna heated skin send shivers up Jamie’s spine.  

Jamie tenses at the anticipation of Tyler’s fingers entering him, but Tyler holds off.  He spreads the lube around the outer rim of Jamie’s opening.  Teasing him.  Tyler’s other hand reaches around Jamie to take a firm hold on Jamie’s cock.  Tyler gives it a little squeeze, causing Jamie to moan, then he loosened his hold and strokes up and down the shaft with just his fingertips.  Tyler keeps this up, playing with Jamie’s cock.  Stroking it.  Palming over the head.  Going down to massage at his balls.  All the while, he just keeps rubbing his finger around the outside of Jamie’s hole.

Slowly, he feels Jamie’s body relax underneath him.  Jamie’s muscles untensing.  His breathing changing.  Soft noises escaping his lips as Tyler’s hand slides up and down.  That’s Tyler’s single to go on.  He pushes his finger against Jamie’s opening, feeling it clench a little as his finger slips past the rim.  Jamie’s breath hitches, then he’s holding his breath, his body still against Tyler’s.

“Breath.”  Tyler says into Jamie’s ear.  “Tell me about Gabe, about what you liked about him fucking you.”

“He, uh, I, uh.”  Jamie stutters.  He takes a minute, focusing on his breathing and the feel of Tyler’s finger sliding in and out of him, slow and steady.  It feels good.  Really good.  Jamie relaxes into that feeling.

“Tell me.”  Tyler whispers.

“I don’t know, uh, how to explain it.”  Jamie says softly.  “Brendan was fine.  Was… oh shit, Tyler, right there…”  Jamie moans as Tyler curls his finger, changing the sensations he’s feeling.  “He, uh, he was good, but Gabe.  It was different.  It was, I don’t know.  More, uh, oh god, Ty, uh, you’ve learned well.  Gabe was, uh, more intense.”

Tyler pulls his fingers out, adding more lube before sliding two fingers into Jamie.

“Intense how?”

“I, uh, I kind of liked not being, uh, oh, fuck.  I liked not being in control.  For a change.  I know that Brendan was in charge, but it, uh, shit, uh…”  Jamie’s mind went blank as Tyler found his sweet spot.  All he could do was breath. He pushed his hips back onto Tyler’s fingers, seeking more.

“Like that, eh, my stallion?”  Tyler said, wiggling a finger back and forth.

“Jesus, fuck yeah.”  Jamie moaned.  “Anyway.  With Gabe, he was totally in charge.  Being, uh, tied down.  Listening as he told you what to do.  Oh, fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.”  Jamie rocked his hips, gasping as Tyler increased the intensity of the way his fingers were fucking in to Jamie.

“That’s it.”  Tyler whispered into Jamie’s ear.  “Fuck yourself on my hand.  Feels good, doesn’t it.”

“Oh god, Ty.”  Jamie stuttered out between breaths. 

Tyler’s fingers in his ass, combined with Tyler’s hand on his cock, had Jamie on the verge of coming.

“Need to stop.  Shit.  Gonna…  Ty… want you to fuck me.”  Jamie groaned.  He stopped his motions, holding as still as he could to hold off his orgasm.  Tyler felt little shudders rock Jamie’s body and he tried to control it.

Tyler straightened as he slipped his fingers from Jamie and released his cock.  He stepped close to Jamie’s ass and picked up the bottle of lube.  His cock was hard and dripping precome.  Jamie was probably slick enough, but Tyler lubed up his cock anyway.  He spread Jamie’s ass cheeks open and lined himself up.  Slowly, inch by inch, he pressed in, letting Jamie’s ass, and Jamie, adjust to the stretch and the feeling of fullness that Tyler knew well. 

Jamie’s forehead dropped to the wall of the sauna with a thud.  “Oh fuck, Tyler.  Fuck.  That feels… so good.”

Once he was in, Tyler draped himself back down against Jamie, wrapping his arms around Jamie’s waist.  The slow grind of his hips against Jamie’s ass soon had Jamie, keening for more.  Tyler rolled his hips, pulling out just a little before sliding back in.

“Feels so good, Jame.”  Tyler said.  “Doesn’t it.  My cock in your ass.  Hot and raw.”

Jamie could only nod, his head knocking lightly against the wall with each movement.

“Brendan could fuck you.”  Tyler continued talking to Jamie, his hips just working his cock in and out in slow thrusts.  “Gabe could fuck you.  But not like this.  I’m the only one who gets to fuck you like this.”

Jamie groaned loudly.  “Fuck, Tyler.”

“I’m the only one who gets to fuck my stallion raw.  The feel of hot, wet, cock in your ass.  So tight, too.  So fucking tight and good.”

“Jesus, Tyler.”  All of it was working to push Jamie close to release.  “Fuck me.  Need more.”

“As you wish, Stallion.”  Tyler says. 

He rocks his hips faster, increasing his thrusts.  Harder and deeper.  He reaches a hand down and grips Jamie’s cock.  As he pulls the foreskin back, precome drips steadily from the tip of Jamie’s cock.  Tyler fucks him, thrusting now in short, fast snaps of his hips.  He’s close himself.

He feels Jamie’s body shudder, then tense as Jamie’s orgasm hits him.  Jamie’s ass clenches around Tyler, the tightness almost too much.  Tyler tries to concentrate, to keep jerking Jamie off until he’s spent, the way he knows Jamie likes.  Once Jamie’s done, Tyler straightens and holds on to Jamie’s hips, so he can fuck him even harder.  They’re both breathing hard from the exertion.  It only takes a few thrusts though before Tyler drives his cock hard into Jamie and holds it there, feeling his hot come fill Jamie’s ass and spread around his cock.

Tyler thrusts in and out slowly a few times, riding out the waves of pleasure working through his body.  By the time he’s done, his come is oozing out of Jamie’s hole and they are both sweating, more from the overstimulation than from the heat of the sauna. 

“God Ty, that was impressive.”  Jamie says, standing, legs shaking.  He turns and sits down hard on the bench.  “I think you’ve definitely earned a passing grade.” 

Tyler climbs on Jamie, straddling his lap.  He tucks his arms between them, against Jamie’s chest, and rests his head on Jamie’s shoulder.

“Thanks professor.”  He says, kissing Jamie’s neck.

“Yep.  And yeah, what you were saying.  Gabe and Brendan were nice, but there is no feeling in this world as good as you.”

Tired from the game, the sauna, and the celebration sex, Tyler and Jamie get cleaned up and settle in bed for the night.  The dogs are down for the count, too, curled up on the bed with them.  Tyler surveys them, thankful he talked Jamie into the extra-large, king-size bed. 

“So, you liked Gabe taking control of things?”  Tyler says, turning to look at Jamie.

“Yeah, it was different.  I kind of liked being told what to do for a change.”  Jamie looks back at Tyler, suspicious of where this conversation is going to lead.  “Why?”

“Would you want to try it again?”

“Maybe.  I guess it would have to be with the right person.  Who do you have in mind?”

“Well, Jameson, everyone needs a daddy when they’re in Vegas.  Don’t ya think so?  At least, once in a while, right Jame?”

“Once in a while?  I’m guessing that would include our upcoming trip to Vegas?”  When Tyler gets his happy, shit-eating, I’ve done something you might not like, grin on his face, Jamie knows the answer to that question.  “Who?” 

“We bag Engelland in Vegas.”  Tyler says. 

“Isn’t he married?  Wife and kids?”  Jamie asks. 

“Well, as I understand him, he has an open marriage, so he can explore his bisexuality.  So, you up to fuck a daddy?” 

“Guess that depends on whether we win or lose, Ty.  But really, what the fuck is up with all these open relationships?”

“Um, that includes us.  I don’t know why you seem surprised by them.”  Tyler reaches out and brushes his hand over Jamie’s cheek.  “We play a physical sport.  Lots of bumping and grinding.  Plus, lots of long, lonely road trips.  That’s why I’m glad I have you, my stallion.  And, it’s how we got hooked-up that first time.”

“Okay.  I guess that makes sense.  I’m glad I have you along on the road trips, too.  Love you.”

Tyler kisses Jamie, then rolls over and scoots back so Jamie can spoon him.  “I love you, Jameson.”

The flight to Vegas isn’t that long, but Jamie doesn’t care.  He takes the aisle seat at a table sitting with Tyler, Rous, and Spezz.  They’ve promised to play cards with him to keep his mind off the fact that he’s   30,000 plus feet above the ground below. 

“Poker, boys?”  Tyler says, shuffling the deck of cards.  “Get in a little practice.”

“So, you aren’t hunting tonight?”  Rous asks, surprised.

“Aren’t you two running out of steam yet?”  It’s a long season, shouldn’t you, uh, be pacing yourselves?”  Spezza questions.

“No.  We’re good.  And, ya know, since we are staying over tomorrow night, too, we can set up a bet with our prey.”

“And who would that be?”  Rous asks.

“Can’t tell ya right now.  Not completely finalized.”  Tyler answers, winking at Jamie.

Jamie relaxes, focused on the poker game they play until just before landing.  As the plane descends into the airport, Jamie’s got a death grip on Tyler’s hand. 

“Jameson, we’ll be fine.”  Tyler giggles, twisting his hand out of Jamie’s grip.  “I don’t think the coaches will ever forgive you if you put me on IR for a broken hand.”   

“Sorry, Ty.  Flights.  Heights.”

 Given their present company, Tyler feels comfortable enough to lean over and give Jamie a peck on the cheek.  Rous and Spezz coo at them, but that’ll be the extent of the chirping from them, unlike what some others would do.

“See, told you it’d be okay, Jame.”  Tyler says once they’ve landed.  Jamie can breathe normal again.   

They get to their hotel and Tyler jumps onto the bed and starts texting feverishly.  They’ve got some time before they’re to meet the others downstairs to hit the casinos.

“Deryk?”  Jamie asks. 

“You better believe it, Chubbs!”  Tyler said cheesy grin on his face.

 “So, what’s the bet, Ty?”  Jamie says, a slightly warning tone to his voice.

“Your ass, Jameson, what else.” 

“It better not…”  Jamie glares.

“Relax.  My ass. We win, I get both of you.  We lose, just him.  I haven’t bottomed since the Gallys, my ass needs a workout, so we need to make sure the team wins!”

“Wait so if we win we fuck you?”  Jamie looks at Tyler confused.  “And if we lose, he fucks you?”

“Yes, Jameson.  It’s a win win situation if I’ve ever seen one.”  Tyler tosses his phone down and heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up before they go out.  “Text the team, I need both cocks bad.”

Jamie opens a group chat with the team. 

_Win tomorrow, Ty’s sexual satisfaction depends on it, along with my sanity_.

Jamie laughs and hits the send button.

Spezz replies almost instantly.  _TMI Chubbs!  Guess pre-game skate is no longer optional?_

_Captain’s orders!_ Rous chimes in.  _So much for sleeping in._

One-by-one, they all tell the Captain they’ll not take the optional skate the coaches offered.  The team is on a mission.  Beat Vegas.   

Tyler and Jamie can relax that night, their prey already set.  They wake the next morning refreshed and ready for a good, pre-game practice.

The marks on Tyler’s ass hadn’t gone unnoticed in the locker room after the Colorado game.  As promised by Landeskog, they weren’t permanent, just light bruises, but the team wasn’t overly happy about it.  Tyler assured them he wasn’t hurt in any way, they’d just been on the receiving end instead of the giving that night. 

When Tyler winces while stretching during warm-ups, Jamie takes notice, however. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.  Just a little sore.”  Tyler shrugs off Jamie’s concern. 

“Landeskog?”

“No.”

“Look, you get hurt, or if I ever think there’s the chance someone’s going to hurt either of us, this ends.  No more hunt.”

Tyler give an affirmative shake to the head, “Yes, dear.  But, I’m sure it’s just some muscle ache from practice.  Klinger got a little over zealous on that one drill.”  Tyler tapped Jamie’s leg with his stick.  “I love that you worry about me, though.”

Tyler seems okay through warm-ups, so Jamie relaxes.  They do the bro jump and are standing by the glass shooting one-timers to help Bish warm-up.

“Who is the prey tonight?”  Raddy asks, noticing Tyler hasn’t approached any of the Golden Knights during warm-ups.  “Fleury?”

“No.”  Tyler answers.

“Smith?”  Klinger asks, standing with them.

“No.”  Jamie answers.

“Oh god, not Neal.  Please not Neal.”  Raddy swears, a stern look of disapproval on his face.

“No, it’s not Neal.”  Tyler laughs.  “It’s Engelland.”

“Daddy?”  Pitlick perks up at the mention of Engelland’s name.

“Daddy?”  Raddy looks down at the kid, who’s stretching on the ice.

“Um.  Never mind.  It’s just a nickname I’ve heard him called.”  Pits is blushing, though.  He turns away, gets up quickly and skates off.

“Wonder how the kid knows that nickname.”  Raddy laughs.  He turns to Tyler and notices his necklace is hanging out over his collar.  He slaps Tyler on the back.  “Better tuck that in.  Don’t want to lose it.”

Tyler slips a hand out of a glove and reaches up towards his neck.  His fingers find his engagement ring dangling against his sweater, just as Raddy said.  He picks it up, gives it a quick kiss for luck, and tucks it back down inside his shirt.  He looks down the ice, scanning the Vegas players until he finds Engelland.  He stares for a few moments, wondering how Pits called him daddy.  He knew it because Cody, who’d heard about the hunt, called and clued him in on Engelland.  But Pits?  Tyler would have to ask Engelland about that.

Three goals in the second period sealed the deal for Dallas.  The win put some pep back in them, and made for a more energetic ride back to the hotel.  Some of the boys were going to hit the casinos again, since they didn’t fly out to Chicago until noon.  They asked Jamie and Tyler to join them, even though they knew the two already had plans. 

A phone call from the hotel’s security staff lets them know their visitor has arrived.  They clear Deryk to come up to the room.  A knock on the door a few minutes later signals Deryk’s arrival.

“Daddy’s home.” Deryk says as he walks in.  “Congrats on a good game tonight, boys.”

“Thank you.”  Tyler grins.

“So, uh, since you won, Tyler’s ass is ours, Jamie?”  Deryk takes off his jacket and tosses it on a chair.  “Do you want to call the shots, or do you want me to?”

Jamie glances at Tyler, who’s so intent on the fact that he’s going to get fucked, that he doesn’t seem to care.  Jamie voices his concerns, however.

“Landeskog was, um, a little rough on Tyler I thought.  Even though I really enjoyed him being in charge, I’m not sure I want to give up total control.”

“I’ve heard Gabe’s a bit of a sadist at times.”  Deryk nods slowly.  “I’m not like that.  I assure you.”

“Pitlick called you daddy, and Cody, uh, Eaks, he said you go by that nickname.”  Tyler asked.  “He said it wasn’t because you were one of the old guys.  Is that, uh, is that true?”

“Yep.”  Deryk smiles.  “It’s got nothing to do with age.”

“So.  What does it mean?”  Jamie questions.  “It’s about being in charge, isn’t it?  Daddy kink?”

“It is.”

Tyler licks his lips and nods at Jamie.  “It’s not like Gabe, Jame.  Let’s try.  You said you liked not being in control.”

Jamie hesitated, but the look on Tyler’s face, happy, beaming, excited Tyler, made up his mind for him.

“Okay.”

“Well then, for tonight, you’re my boys.  Both of you.”  Deryk slips off his shoes and pads over to Tyler.  He reaches around him and grabs a handful of ass, he leans in and brushes his lips over Tyler’s cheek, before whispering in his ear.  “So, baby boy, I understand you are a bit of a hound dog, eh.  Does Jamie like that?  Does he fuck you like a dog?  Hands on your hips?  Pounding this sweet ass?”

Deryk’s voice is deep, soft, and commanding.  His hot breath on Tyler’s ear sending tiny shivers up and down Tyler’s spine.  Deryk’s hands clench and unclench on Tyler’s ass as he talks.  He leans back and turns to Jamie, keeping his hands on Tyler.

“Do you have a nickname for Tyler?”

“It’s cheesy, but he calls me his stallion and I call him my pup.”

“Pup?  You like that, Tyler?  Should I call you my puppy?”  Deryk kisses Tyler’s soft, red lips.  “Hhhmmm?  You gonna be a good boy and do what I say?”

Deryk’s voice is having a strange effect on Tyler, he’d been bouncing with excitement just a few minutes ago, but now, he’s still, hypnotized by Deryk’s words, by the firm grip on his ass, by the low, husky tone of Deryk’s voice.  Tyler nods slowly.

“Yes?  Yes. Daddy,” Deryk says against Tyler’s lips.

“Yes, Daddy.”  Tyler whispers back as Deryk kisses him again. 

“Jamie, come here.”  Deryk says.  It’s an order, but given in a way that doesn’t make it seem like an order.

Jamie gets up and walks over to the other two men.

“I want you to undress Tyler.  Slowly.  So, I can enjoy it.”  Deryk says, going to sit in the chair that Jamie had been occupying.

Jamie starts to undo the buttons of Tyler’s dress shirt. 

“Slow, Jamie.”

Jamie slows his hands, taking his time with each button, pausing to pull Tyler’s shirt open as he works down.  He tugs the hem out of Tyler’s waistband and unbuttons the last of the buttons.  He lays his hands on Tyler’s chest, slipping them under the material of the shirt.  He spreads the material open and pushes it own off Tyler’s back and arms, letting it fall to the floor.

“Very nice.  That was good.”  Deryk says.  “Now his pants.”

Jamie undoes Tyler’s belt, unfastens his pants, and slips his hands inside the waistband.  He pushes Tyler’s pants down his legs.  Tyler rests a hand on Jamie’s shoulder for balance as he steps out of his pants and briefs, so that he is standing naked in front of Jamie. 

“Very good.  Now, Tyler, slowly undress Jamie.”

Tyler, like Jamie, takes his time unbuttoning Jamie shirt.  He runs his hands up and down Jamie’s chest several times before pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor next to his own.  A few minutes later, Jamie’s pants lay next to Tyler’s as well.

Deryk stands then.  “Now, boys, come help Daddy out of his clothes.”

Tyler worked on removing Deryk’s pants while Jamie took care of his shirt.  Once they are all naked, Deryk lies down on the bed his back against the head board, legs stretched out, slightly spread.  He pats the bed on either side, motioning for the boys to join him.

“First things first, boys.  You need to make sure Daddy’s ready.”

Tyler and Jamie understand the command completely.  They scoot down, so they can work on Deryk’s cock, uncut and not too big, just kind of right for sharing.  They each lick around one side of the shaft, and kiss the head.  They alternate, back and forth, taking it into their mouths for a quick suck before letting it pop out with a soft slurp.  Tyler finally settles on sucking Deryk’s cock, while Jamie gives his balls some much needed attention, taking one side in his mouth, then the other, rolling them around and pressing at their firmness with his tongue.  Deryk moans his approval.

Tyler starts to reach for his own cock, hard and aching for consideration, but stops, remembering the experience with Gabe.

“Good boy, Tyler.  That’s right.  All your focus on me.  Your pretty cock will wait.”  Deryk reaches down and puts his hand on the back of Tyler’s head, scrunching his fingers over Tyler’s scalp.

Tyler keens at the praise.  He’s never felt quite like this with anyone other than Jamie.  Deryk’s voice is different than normal, deeper, huskier, yet soft and soothing.  It makes Tyler eager to please him.

Deryk’s voice is having the same effect on Jamie.  He’s completely focused on making Deryk feel good.  He presses against Deryk’s balls, pushing them up.  He licks at the sensitive underside.  Pulls at them with his mouth.  Sucks on them, going slowly, then harder, then back to slow. 

“Mmmmmm… feels so good.  That’s it.  Nice.  Jamie that feels good.”  Deryk praises him as well, which makes Jamie hum happily around Deryk’s balls. 

After a short time, they switch places.  Tyler moving down to suck Deryk’s balls, Jamie moving up to work his cock.  They pause to kiss before going back to their duties, and Deryk smiles down at them.  They stay that way, for a bit, before Tyler comes back up and he and Jamie lick and kiss all over Deryk’s cock together.

“So good.”  Deryk praises them.  “I think you’ve earned a reward.”

Deryk shifts, sliding down the bed so he’s laying flat.  He takes Tyler’s wrist and pulls him up, getting Tyler on his knees, straddling Deryk’s chest, facing him.  He runs his hands up and down Tyler’s strong thighs.

“Such a pretty cock.”  Deryk wraps his fingers around it, pulling the foreskin back.  The tip is wet, glistening with precome.  He tips his head up so he can flick his tongue over the end.  “Puppy so ready.  Jamie, wanna help get him ready for me?”

“Yes.”  Jamie says, then pauses.  “Yes, Daddy.” 

“Very good, Jamie.”  Deryk praises, and a warm flush washes over Jamie.

Jamie gets up and gets the bottle of lube, coming back to kneel next to Tyler.  He coats his fingers and slides them between Tyler’s well-rounded ass cheeks.  His hand urges Tyler’s hips up, bringing his cock to Deryk’s waiting mouth.  Deryk sucks greedily, not being gently at all.  He reaches around and spreads Tyler’s ass open further for Jamie, who’s rubbing the lube teasingly around the rim of Tyler’s tight little opening.  When he brusquely shoves his finger in and starts fucking him hard, Tyler gasps, bringing his hands quickly to the top of the head board to steady himself.

Tyler’s torn between wanting to rock back onto Jamie’s hand, or thrust forward into Deryk’s mouth.  He clothes his eyes, trying not to do either.  Small mumbles of swear words come out between hitched breaths and string of constant ‘uh’ sounds. 

Deryk stops, letting Tyler slip out.  When he speaks, it’s with slow, calculated words, meant to edge Tyler on. “It’s okay, baby.  You can move.  Wiggle that tight little ass for Jamie.  That’s it.  That feel good.  You like fucking his hand?  Jamie, how is he.  Tight little ass gonna be ravaged?”

“Mmmm… he’s always so tight, Daddy.  You’re gonna love fucking him.”  Jamie answers, leaning in to kiss Tyler’s cheek.  Tyler manages to turn his head, letting Jamie claim his mouth in a deeper, fiercer kiss.  He’s practically swooning at the praise.

Jamie works up to three fingers in Tyler’s ass, fucking hard, twisting his hand around, crooking a finger to deftly hit Tyler’s prostrate.  Tyler’s moaning, squirming over Deryk, unable to hold his ass, or the rest of his body still as Jamie works his ass and Deryk sucks his cock.

“Jamie, how bout a condom.”  Deryk requests.

When Jamie pulls his hand away to get a condom on Deryk’s cock, Tyler groans in protest.  He drops his head to his chest, breathing hard.

“What do you want, baby?  You want Daddy’s cock?”

Tyler nods.  “Yes, Daddy.”

“You want my cock in your ass?  Fillin’ you up like Jamie’s hand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Jamie opens the condom and rolls it down over Deryk, who holds Tyler’s hips.  He urges Tyler’s hips back, then takes his ankles, pulling them forward, making Tyler need to put his arms behind him to hold himself up.  Deryk plants Tyler’s feet flat on the bed on either side of his chest.  Tyler gets the idea and lifts himself up off Deryk, spider walk style.  Jamie holds Deryk’s cock, spreading some more lube over it, then lining it up with Tyler’s hole.  Tyler slowly sinks down onto Deryk’s cock.

“That’s it.  That’s my good boys.  Nice and easy, Tyler.  Slow.  That’s how Daddy likes it.”

Tyler inches down, taking Deryk in.  He pauses a few times, letting himself relax and enjoy the stretch.  Once he’s ready, he starts arching his hips up and down, slowly at first.  He tips his head back, eyes closed.  Jamie runs a hand up and down Tyler’s chest, pinching at his hard, dark nipples.  Tyler whines.

“Oh my god, Ty, so fucking tight.  That’s so good.  Slow, just like that.”  Deryk encourages him.  “Jamie, you want to get ready?”

Jamie looks down, puzzled.  He didn’t think he was getting fucked tonight.

“Why don’t you let Tyler suck your cock?  Get it nice and ready so you can fuck him next, eh.”

That’s all the encouragement Jamie needs to scoot down the bed and offer his cock to Tyler, who takes it in eagerly, humming and moaning around it as Jamie fucks into his mouth.  Deryk holds Tyler’s hips, guiding him up and down, getting him to increase his rhythm.  Deryk let’s his hands skim over Tyler’s thighs, down his calves, feeling the hard, tight muscles work to hold Tyler up, to keep his hips moving.  The muscles strain to keep up the pace he’s setting.

Deryk keeps up a steady stream of praise to the two younger players.  Telling them over and over how good they’re doing for Daddy.  When he thinks Tyler’s legs are about to give out, he grabs Tyler’s hips and stills his movements, then Deryk bucks his hips up, fucking hard into Tyler, who pants around Jamie’s cock.  Deryk thrusts several times, then drives in and holds himself there, coming deep in Tyler’s ass, filling the condom.

He lowers himself out of Tyler, and Jamie helps Tyler sit back up, getting him positioned straddled over Deryk’s chest again.

“That was amazing, baby.”  Deryk coos into Tyler’s ear as Tyler leans forward, his head right next to Deryk’s, ass stuck up in the air.  “You were so good.  You ready for Jamie now?  Hmmm… want him to take you, too?”

Tyler nods weakly, his breathing still uneven, body trembling at the feel of Deryk’s hot breath on his ear, Deryk’s deep ‘daddy’ voice in his ear. 

“Yes, Daddy.  Please.”

“Good boy.  Jamie, you can go ahead.”  Deryk runs his hands up and down Tyler’s back, soothing him, steadying him, then he runs them over Tyler’s ass a few times before he grabs a round cheek in each hand and spreads him for Jamie.  Jamie kneels behind Tyler, straddling Deryk’s legs.  He watches Tyler’s hole puckering, seeking that full feeling he’d just had with Deryk.

Jamie strokes his cock, pulling the foreskin out over the head at first, tugging at it gently, spreading his precome over the tip.  Then he pulls it back and lines the head up with Tyler.  He sways his hips forward, pushing into Tyler.  He doesn’t wait for Tyler to adjust, just starts rolling his hips, fucking in and out slow and easy. 

Deryk goes back to running his hands over Tyler’s back, whispering in his ear, soft words that make Tyler’s body shudder every so often.  Jamie can feel it with his hands on Tyler’s hips.  Deryk also offers praises to Jamie in that same soft, comforting voice.  Telling him that Tyler is whimpering for him.  Telling him what Tyler is saying he wants.

“Slow, Jamie.  Just like that.  Good boy.  He’s liking that.”  Deryk says.  After a little bit, though, the words change.  “Harder.  He wants you to fuck him now, good and hard.  Really pound that tight ass, Jamie.”

Jamie moans low from his chest.  He snaps his hips back and forth, jack-rabbiting into Tyler now, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.  He can hear Tyler’s soft whine, small whimpers, escaping his lips.  Deryk keeps his hands moving on Tyler, encouraging him with words of approval.  Hands on his back.  Hands on his arms.  Hands taking Tyler’s head and lifting it so Deryk can kiss him.

The stimulation is overwhelming.  Tyler’s drifting somewhere he’s only ever been with Jamie, again.  His cock is hard, slapping up and down between him and Deryk with each of Jamie’s rapid thrusts.  He gonna come.  He wants to come.  He needs to…

“Daddy, please Daddy.”  He manages to get out.

“Please Daddy, what?”

“Please, can I come?  Please, Daddy.”

“Jamie?  Can he come for you?”  Deryk looks around Tyler to Jamie.  “Tell your boy what he can do.”

“Tell me, Tyler.  Tell me what you want.”  Jamie stammers out between breathes.

“Please, Jamie.  Please… Daddy.  Let me come.”

“Come for me, Pup.”  Jamie says, his voice unusually deep and husky, too.  “Do it.”

Tyler’s body tenses, his back arched.  He comes, spurting juices all over himself and Deryk.  Tremors rock his body with each wave of his orgasm.  He ass squeezes and releases around Jamie, who thrust a few more times then comes as well.  Jamie keeps thrusting into Tyler until he’s completely spent, his come leaking out around his cock.  He bends himself over Tyler’s back.  Both of them heaving from the exertion. 

“Good boys.”  Deryk says softly.

Jamie rolls off to one side of Deryk and lies on his back, chest rising and falling more evenly as his breathing calms.  Tyler stays curled over Deryk, letting Deryk’s hands continue their soothing touch.

“That was… that was… wow.”  Jamie says eventually.

“Yeah.”  Tyler says against Deryk’s shoulder.  “Thank you.”

“Thank you, baby.”  Deryk answers.  He reaches over and pats Jamie’s hip.  “You, too.”

Tyler finally slides off Deryk, slipping to the bed between him and Jamie.  Jamie rolls over and drapes a hand possessively over Tyler. 

“Stay?”  Tyler asks, hesitantly but hopefully.

“I wish I could, but I told Melissa I’d be home tonight.”

Tyler sighs.  “Understand.”

Deryk gets up, shed the condom and tosses it in the garbage can.  He wanders to the shower and brings out a warm wash cloth, throwing it on Jamie’s chest so he can clean up Tyler a little.  Deryk then goes back and climbs in the shower.  When he comes out, Jamie and Tyler are both sound asleep.

He gets dressed, writes them a short note on the notepad the hotel leaves for guests, then bends to kiss them each lightly on the forehead.

“Goodnight, boys.”  He whispers before heading out.

The next morning Tyler reads the note to Jamie.

_Thanks for a great time.  Your boy is so good, Jamie.  And you have all the makings of a good Daddy.  I really enjoyed myself.  Good luck with the rest of the hunt.  Enjoy yourselves.  Looking forward to the wedding!  D._

“All the makings of a good Daddy.”  Tyler chuckles.

“That was way different than Gabe.  I liked it.”  Jamie smiles.  “So, you think you could get used to calling me Daddy?”

Tyler giggles, blushing. He comes over to sit on Jamie’s lap, draping a hand behind Jamie’s neck.  He bends down and kisses him.

 “I don’t know.  It just doesn’t have the same ring as stallion.”  He laughs.

Jamie laughs, too, and kisses Tyler again.  Warm.  Soft.  Easy.

“I love you, Pup.”  He whispers against Tyler’s lips.

 

 


End file.
